


For you...for me

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long time friendship, Mostly Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: Just a short story about you and your long time friend Brian somewhere at a beach





	For you...for me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Young K’s photos from Miami and the beach clip from San Francisco.  
This one is soft and dreamy. I hope you like it :)))))

When I opened my eyes I saw a vision, a vision with red messy hair kissed by the breeze, the fairest skin and the brightest smile.

“Are you daydreaming again?” he said while tucking a string of my hair behind my ear.

I rubbed my eyes with both hands, to see clearer.

“Sorry Brian! I just got lost in my thoughts” I smiled back.

Brian and I were the kind of friends that anyone could call “best friends” we went to the same school, we were together most of the time, we had lots of friends in common, we felt comfortable around each other, we have known each other since forever, we knew everything about the other....Except.... I had a secret that I could tell nobody, especially not Brian.

I had the biggest crush on him since the moment he said “Hi” waving his hand to me for the first time. At first I was shy to tell him, but as time passed by, I started to feel comfortable with his friendship and I didn’t want to change our status, so I just decided to never tell him.

I get his company anyways, I get to hear his stories, I have even seen him naked when he was drunk and had vomit all over and trusted no one else but me ——his best friend—- to change his clothes and tuck him in bed.

We don’t drink anymore since that day, he said he don’t want to do anything stupid and lose my friendship. I never got his point but I’m ok with his decision. We smoke joints now. And it’s fun and we still trust each other. And love each other...as friends and I respect that, so I’m not planning to say anything ever.

“Stop getting lost in whatever you’re thinking. Let’s go to the pool! The sun is setting”

I grabbed my towel and ran towards the long chairs by the pool, he ran behind me screaming something.

We were breathless when we arrived. Our friends were supposed to be by the pool waiting for us but there was no one there.  
We just sat one next to the other and Brian started rolling a joint. We smoked it watching the sunset. It was our thing, we loved to go to watch the sunset whenever we were together on vacation. Later we would be counting stars and telling stories about our love life, work, new music, whatever new that have happened in our life.

Now we are grownups and we don’t have the time to see each other everyday, so we organize short vacation trips with our friends to keep up with our lives.

“They are not coming” he said “they decided to go out without us” he was salty.

They sent a message to our chat group, they thought we wouldn’t be back on time, so they decided change the plans and go to dinner and party without us.

“It’s fine” I looked back at him “we can count stars without them” I smiled.

It was dark already when we finished the joint and after releasing a thin thread of smoke he locked eyes with me.

“Skinny dipping?”

I lifted a brow

“Come on! You have seen me naked anyways” he tried to convince me

“Sure why not. There’s no one here anyways to see us naked”

I just took off my dress, my bikini and jumped into the pool. He followed me.

We were so loud, but the night was young and the pool was empty. No one heard us laugh and scream nonsense in the pool. We were definitely high, having the time of our lives. Brian and I. How does it sound? What does it even mean? What do I know about it?

The only think I know is that my life wouldn’t be the same without Brian in it and that the fact that I like him will remain a secret, my biggest secret.

The water was getting cold, the wind was getting stronger and the skin on the tips of my fingers was wrinkly already.

“Let’s go out Brian, I don’t want to catch a cold” I said annoyed

He immediately came to hug me unaware of the fact that we were naked.

So our skin touched like it never did before, with only a thin film of water between us. I felt my heart stopping, but my brain was quicker.

“I didn’t asked for a hug man, I need a towel” I laughed nervously feeling all my body trembling, not because of the cold but because of his touch.

“Oh sure” he acted as nothing happened, as his skin against mine didn’t feel like an explosion. He came out of the pool to hand me a towel and I couldn’t take my eyes off his broad shoulders and his dripping back. I followed some of those drops with my eyes until they fell to the floor. My eyes followed all his forms. I had to turn around to clear my mind.

Brian and I are friends. We will always be friends. Our friendship is the best, and as all friendships there are limits, friendship limits.

I breath deeply, got out of the pool as fast as I could and put on my dress on my wet body. I just wanted to cover myself. I just wanted to cover my thoughts about Brian.  
When he turned to give me the towel I had my dress on, I didn’t even bothered to put my bikini on, just the dress.

I felt that his eyes went directly to my wet perky nipples that he could obviously see through the thin fabric of my dress. He smiled turning back his eyes to mine.  
“You should dry yourself before getting dressed” he extended his hand to give me a towel.

I took it and started drying my hair. “It was getting cold at the pool” and I turned my back to him.

“Wanna lay here for a while I don’t want to go to the room, they guys must be drunk”

“Sure” I laughed and lied on one of the long benches by the pool.  
He covered me with his towel and approached another bench to mine and lied there watching the dark sky with me. We were looking for stars.

We rolled another joint. God I needed that one to calm myself down and stop thinking about throwing myself on Brian and devour him.

Indeed I calmed down and we both felt so relaxed that we didn’t realize we were falling asleep while hugging each other. He was caressing my hair, the fresh night breeze were blowing quietly on us.

“We should go to sleep” I muttered  
“You’re right” he yawned “Let me walk you to your room”

Once in front of my door I started to feel some tension inside. I was being stupid again.  
“So...good night Brian” “See you tomorrow” I waved my hand in front of him.

“Can I stay?” he blurted looking at the floor.

My heart started to beat really really fast. I didn’t knew what to say. This was something we haven’t done before as friends. Sleeping in the same room...on the same bed. I was getting out of breath. I tried to look calmed down and just smiled at him. The warmest smile I could pull off in a moment like that.

“Sorry to ask you this but I don’t really feel like dealing with drunk guys” he continued as to give an excuse for his request.

Lame excuse but I was totally into it even if I was way too nervous.

My hotel room was small. I was staying there alonr anyways, so no need for more space.  
One double bed, a chair, a lamp and a small night table.

Both of us just seated on the bed next to each other facing the window——still counting stars—— we were feeling like teenagers, so nervous seating next to the person we liked, waiting for the other to do the first move.

He did it indeed. He cleared his throat and then put his hand on my left thigh. I said nothing, I just took it as a sign that he wanted the same as I did. I looked at him directly in the eyes, put my hand on his and slid it under my dress.

He got the message, but, still he was surprised about my reaction to his first move.

“are you sure?” he asked “I don’t want to ruin our friendship” he said in a small voice.

I ran a my fingers through his soft hair approaching my lips to his. I then talked——on his lips: “what’s there to ruin? we both want the same right?” and I proceeded to kiss him slowly.  
I wanted to taste him for the first time, I was afraid it will be my only chance to show how into him I was all this years. I didn’t want to tell him but to show him.

He just relaxed into the kiss and started to kiss back slowly but deeper, all tongue, teeth and small lower lip bites. His hand still there were I left it.

We were now both on our knees on the bed one in front of the other, marveled at our discovery. All these years we both wanted the same, we both wanted each other. Brian and I suddenly made sense.

He took my dress by the hem and pulled it up to take it off, just to discover my full nakedness.

He looked at my whole body for few seconds while smiling. “You are so beautiful” he finally broke the silence.

I took off his shirt to get the best view of his muscled body. I was in awe, why didn’t I noticed that body before? He hid it so well under his loose clothes. He was so perfect.

Both of us were afraid to touch each other, we were afraid to do something wrong and ruin this perfect moment. We were just stupid.

It felt like it was my first time, even though I’ve had some lovers. All of them were erased by him on this very moment. For me...Brian was my first time, the first time I wanted someone so badly that my body was trembling out of the anticipation of his touch.

He touched me as I was made of porcelain, as I was something precious, something he had to take care of. His touch felt so soft, his kisses on my body felt like feathers.  
Him filling me, felt so right.

His skin on my skin, his sweat all over my body, his eyes staring at me——looking deeply into my soul—-his moans, his grunts, my name escaping his lips, his sweet nothings whispered in my ears, everything we did together in that moment was just as it had to be...perfect.

We did it slowly, like wishing for this moment to never end. Like wishing we could stay like this together——-him inside me——-for as long as possible, moving together, feeling all this explosion of pleasure forever.

Call it love making, fucking, call it sex...it was just what it had to be the perfect mixture of fluids, sweat, the touch of his body under my fingertips, his soft tongue on my skin, inside my mouth, inside me.

Sated, after finally expressing —-non verbally—- the need that we had for each other for all these years, with our fingers intertwined we laid one next to the other, looking at the roof like processing what had just happened, like trying to imprint this moment deeply in our minds.

This time I spoke first. “Do you want to go watch the sunrise at the beach?”

“I’d love to” he said turning his face to me and showing me his perfect set of teeth.

At the beach he accommodated me between his flexed legs and put his arms around me from behind. We where both facing the sunrise, watching it in silence with our fingers intertwined.

It was our first time watching the sunrise together.


End file.
